


73 вопроса Тони Старку

by bucky_lol



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Interview, Irondad, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds mentioned, Pepper is everything, Tony Stark Has A Heart, anyway, enjoy, i bow down to me queen pepper, i love pepper potts, please, spiderson, wow oh my god she's wow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_lol/pseuds/bucky_lol
Summary: Джо решил сделать вид, что появление Питера и было написано в сценарии - как тебе кофе, Тони?- тёмный, как моя душа - быстро ответил Тони, но реакция Питера была быстрее.Он обернулся и ахнул на своего наставника - мистер Старк! если Вы хотите, чтобы Ваше кофе было таким же тёмным, как Ваша душа, тогда Вам надо пить молоко!илиТони каким-то образом втянули в интервью для vogue и Питер прервал его
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	73 вопроса Тони Старку

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsteriism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/gifts).
  * A translation of [73 Questions with Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386429) by [xsteriism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism). 



> автор:  
> очевидно, задано менее 73 вопросов, но давайте представим, что это не так  
> немного неряшливо, немного странно, я устала, так что :)  
> диалоги слишком часто переключаются. упс. извиняюсь?

Маленькие статуэтки и статуи сняли перед тем, как камера сфокусировалась на мистере старке, который сидел на дорогом диване и выглядел, как всегда, неземным  
— о, привет, Тони! Я здесь, чтобы задать тебе 73 вопроса

Тони одарил Джо своей типичной пресс-улыбкой и поприветствовал его, предлагая ему сесть в кресло напротив себя. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, с какой стати он давал это интервью, но Пеппер сказала что-то про повышение рейтингов или что-то типо того, если публика узнает о нём больше, так что он согласился. Затем любопытство взяло верх над ним, и он в конечном итоге посмотрел видео с другими знаменитостями, созданных интервьюером Джо

Они были явно написаны по сценарию, и честно говоря, ему было неудобно за просмотром, но Питеру, кажется, это нравилось, поэтому он смог досмотреть. Так что сейчас он уже знал все вопросы и соответственно подготовил ответы, и надеялся, что Питер всё ещё в лаборатории, чтобы он не мог прервать их и отвлечь

— итак, ты сейчас изобретаешь что-то новое?

— я всегда изобретаю, я Железный Человек — его ответ был прост. Он действительно не хотел это делать, потому что ему приходилось жертвовать временем в лаборатории с Питером, а ребёнок приходил только на выходные, когда тётя Мэй работала, или отпускала его

— тебе нравится быть Железным Человеком, и если бы у тебя была суперсила, то какой бы она была?

— конечно, мне нравится быть железным человеком, а железный человек и есть суперсила — он считал, что лучше возиться с Питером в лаборатории, чем отвечать в гостиной на вопросы

Джо кивнул за кадром — какими бы тремя словами ты мог описать себя?

— гений, миллионер, филантроп

— хорошо, что ты делаешь в свои выходные? И что ты делаешь, когда рядом никого нету?

Тони прекратил улыбаться на долю секунды, смотря в камеру с безразличным лицом, ради забавы

— валяюсь везде, да. А обычно я сижу в лаборатории. Переделываю и модернизирую всякие штуки

— окей, что ты видишь из своего окна?

Тони мысленно съёжился от слов, которые он произнёс с натягом — почему бы мне тебе не показать?

Он встал со своего места и Джо последовал за ним, подходя к самому большому окну на этом этаже. Камера снимала пейзаж в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем снова направить на Старка — лучший способ для тебя снять стресс?

Скучающий миллионер идёт на кухню — обычно я ухожу в лабораторию, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, или летаю в костюме

— хот-дог?

Тони не смотрел в камеру, или на Джо — конечно

Ответы на вопросы продолжались какое-то время, пока они не дошли до кухни, где Джо не торопясь снимает обстановку. Гений запускает кофемашинку, которая выглядит старой и неуместной

— сколько лет твоей кофемашинке, Тони?

— несколько месяцев, мой стажер сделал это, используя материалы, которые надо было выкинуть, хотя я сказал ему, что могу дать всё, что он захочет, если ему что-то понадобится для такого лёгкого проекта как этот

В тот момент, когда Джо собирался задать ему ещё один вопрос, на кухню ворвался уставший подросток с грязными коричневыми кудряшками. На нём были защитные очки и химические перчатки, а его белый халат был в зелёных пятнах, к которому прилипали странные вещества

— о. здравствуйте, мистер Старк! Здравствуйте, мистер Незнакомец! — сказал подросток, прежде чем кратчайшим путём подойти к холодильнику. Он взял несколько батончиков гранолы и безалкогольных напитков, закрывая холодильник. Так же он порылся в шкафчиках для чипсов

Тони остановил Питера на выходе из кухни, убирая каждый предмет по одному, пока стойка не была заполнена вредной пищей

— нет, Пит, возьми что-нибудь нормальное. И никакой лаборатории, пока ты не поешь и не примешь душ — голос тони был строгим, не таким, какой публика слышала раньше, поэтому Джо был явно в замешательстве

— а кто это? — спросил Джо. Этого было немного не по сценарию, но он должен был задать этот вопрос

Посмотрев на него, Тони, кажется и вовсе забыл о его присутствии, снова собирая свои мысли в кучу — это стажёр, о котором я говорил

— оу, мистер Старк, Вы говорили обо мне? — в шутку сказал Питер, ухмыляясь своему наставнику и разогревая что-то похожее на еду. Тони закатил глаза и взял кружку, отпивая

Джо решил сделать вид, что появление Питера и было написано в сценарии — как тебе кофе, Тони?

— тёмный, как моя душа — быстро ответил Тони, но реакция Питера была быстрее.

Он обернулся и ахнул на своего наставника — мистер Старк! если Вы хотите, чтобы Ваше кофе было таким же тёмным, как Ваша душа, тогда Вам надо пить молоко!

Питер рассмеялся над своей шуткой, и вскоре Джо последовал за ним, оставляя мистера Старка испепелять их взглядом. Он скрестил руки на груди, нахмурившись на них двоих, и камера смогла снять только смазанные кадры с таким Старком

Когда этот дуэт успокоился, миллионер повёл Джо в гостиную мстителей — итак, Тони, какого это, жить с мстителями, после разногласий по поводу договора?

Камера запечатлела Старка, смотрящего на ребёнка с незаметной улыбкой — это хорошо, что у нас есть то, с чем мы все согласны, и это всё, что имеет для нас значение

Тони открыл дверь, показывая Черню Вдову и Соколиного Глаза, у которых был спарринг с ножами, и это выглядело достаточно смертельно, чтобы напугать Джо. Питер потянул Тони в сторону, когда около них пролетел острый нож и руки гения обхватили Питера, обнимая его

Джо тоже был удивлён, если подёргивания камеры, конечно, были заметны — вау! Ваши тренировки обычно такие… опасные?

Тони уткнулся в макушку Питера, вдыхая его запах, не обращая внимания на камеру, снимающую его. Его чуть ли не зарезали, поэтому камера, снимающая мягкую сторону мужчины, беспокоила его меньше всего

— нет — ответила Наташа, смотря на Тони и Питера, почёсывая затылок — обычно мы не используем оружие во время тренировок

Джо быстро взял себя в руки, сосредоточившись на задаче — идём дальше, Тони, какой твой любимый запах?

На этот вопрос миллионер поднял свою голову, которая ранее была закопана в волосах Питера — у меня его нет

Поскольку камера была сфокусирована на Тони, она не запечатлела глаза Наташи, как и мягкое Клинта — да, это правда

Питер разорвал объятия, слегка посмеиваясь, будто услышал что-то забавное — мистер Старк, всё в порядке, никто не пострадал

Тони одарил его улыбкой, которая явно отличалась от пресс-улыбки, которую видела публика. Он вышел из опасного тренировочного зала с Джо и Питером, которые шлипрямо за ним — любимый звук, Тони?

Камера снова запечатлела Тони, смотрящего на Питера — у меня его нет

— если бы у тебя был выбор, ты предпочёл бы горное убежище, или пляжный домик?

Питер с любопытством посмотрел на своего наставника, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа. Тони подмигнул Питеру и ответил, пожимая плечами — это важно? У меня есть и то, и то. Всё зависит от моего настроения

Снова ответы на вопросы продолжаются какое-то время, пока они не доходят до кухни, но за это время обстановка слегка поменялась

— какие вещи из детства ты до сих пор делаешь?

Тони открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, Пеппер появляется в кадре и крадёт его поцелуй  
— на это отвечу я, потому что он определённо не ответит на это. Он всё ещё показывает мне язык

Питер смеётся, и Пеппер улыбается ему — я пришла, потому что услышала, как кто-то прервал интервью наставника?

Питер показал ей язык — нет? Прервал что-то важное? Я? Да не может такого быть!

Пеппер раздраженно вздохнула, нежно покачав головой и потрепав Питера по волосам. Она уходит, убедившись, что и наставник, и ученик не доставляют никаких проблем, целуя Питера в лоб, а Тони в щёку

— и последний вопрос — что вас больше всего радует в такие дни?

— лабораторные посиделки в пятницу — ответил Тони, кладя руку на плечо Питера — как я могу быть не рад приходу этой жемчужины?

Воздух наполняется смехом, когда трио прощается друг с другом

\--

— мистер Старк! — крикнул Питер в гостиной, и его наставник выбежал из кухни, при упоминании его имени

— что? Что? Что-то не так? Что произошло?

— то интервью, которое я прервал, было 73 вопроса тебе для vogue? — парень снова закричал, шокировано, и честно говоря, совершенно преданно — почему Вы не сказали мне?

— для того, кто ходит в школу для гениев, я как бы разочарован тем, что ты не собрал все воедино — мистер Старк резко вздохнул — вот поэтому я тебе ничего и не сказал

— я на ютубе, мистер Старк! Я и понятия не имел, пока мне не написал Нед!


End file.
